Silence: A Harry Potter fanfic
by RavenclawRebel
Summary: Lord Voldemort is in the mood to kill, and when he finds a large group of muggles celebrating the end of school, will any survive? Who will escape his wrath?
1. The Party

**Silence**

**A _Harry Potter _fanfic **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that I haven't written anything… School can do that, you know. I promise I'll get back to my other stories as soon as this is finished… This is loosely based on a nightmare I had a few days ago, that came from a class discussion. The plot bunny has been pestering me to write this, so here I go!**

"Mom, Dad, how do I look?" I twirled in front of them, my red dress floating gracefully around my legs, rubbing smooth fabric against my legs. Mom and Dad smiled, glancing at each other fondly, if a little sadly. I giggled, nervously excited for the party I was to attend.

It was a dance, a celebration of the end of our senior year. A black tie event, it was hosted by the valedictorian and promised to be the biggest event of the year. Bigger than prom, or so my fellow seniors were saying. I had no opinion on the matter. I was just excited to go.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," Dad said, getting up from the couch and enveloping me in a hug. "Go and have fun. We'll see you when you get back."

"Curfew?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"None," Mom stated smoothly before Dad could say anything. He shot her a glare, but otherwise didn't offer resistance. "Go, Scarlett. Your friends are waiting!" I beamed, gave them a quick kiss, and left, headed for a night that would never be forgotten.

(insert line break here)

The man watched the girl leave, a slim figure in a classy red dress. Her black hair was curled, tumbling down her back in glistening waves. He snorted in contempt. She would be dead soon, her life over before it even began. Poor teenage girl. She held the conviction that she was immortal, as did all her foolish friends. Well, he would show them. He would make sure this would be a night they would never forget. As she got into her car, he stood, stretched, and disappeared with a twirl of his long black robes.

(insert line break here)

"Scarlett! You're here, and you look lovely!" Angel pranced up to me, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress that gave her slight frame the appearance of a fairy. I grinned, happy that she found a dress that suited her bubbly personality.

"As do you," I laughed. "You look like a fairy! It's perfect! Who all is here?" I listened as Angel rattled off names, looking around me. Her manor house was transformed, the columns on the wraparound porch strung with fairy lights, candlelight dancing in-between each column. People in long dresses and tuxedos milled in the large backyard, swaying gently to the classical music that emanated from hidden speakers. It was a large crowd, lit by candlelight and starlight, creating a beautiful atmosphere.

"Classical music?" I teased, glancing at my friend.

"It is a black tie event," she answered, straight faced. "Don't worry, it'll change later in the evening!"

"Is it Scarlett? Is the belle of the ball finally here?" Someone shouted, running towards us.

"My, my. Angel, it's that gorgeous foreign student. Catch me, I'm swooning!" I teased, letting an affected southern accent enter my voice as I swooned. There was a whoop of laughter as Derek swung into view, catching me as I fell. "Oh, thank goodness you caught me!"

"Why, I would never let an angel fall to the ground! I'll always be there to catch you!" Derek declared, grinning down at me. I laughed, and then pushed myself up.

"Lemme go! I'm glad you could make it!" I took his hand in mine, dropping the southern accent. "Where would I be without my best guy friend?"

"Come join the party! The music sucks, but the food is fantastic! And the people too, I guess." He tugged me by the hand, leading me towards the party, leaving Angel alone in the starlight to greet the guests as they arrived.

A few hours passed, and the music changed from slow to fast. More people arrived, filling the field with laughter and chatter, as we danced the night away. I caught up with my friends, discussing college plans, summer plans, and relief at high school finally being over. There was champagne for us, but nothing stronger. I sipped my glass, smiling at my friends, wishing this night could last forever. I was talking to Danielle, a shy brunette who dreamed of being on the Broadway stage, when the music stopped. For a few seconds there was a confused silence, and then a high cackling filled the air.

Screams erupted as people tried to leave, pushing past one another in a mad dash for their cars. I was frozen, holding tightly to Danielle's hands, both of us wide-eyed. We watched, shocked, as people were pushed back by invisible barriers, unable to leave from any direction. We were herded into a large circle, back-to-back, shaking, scared beyond belief at the endless cackle. Finally it ended, and a gracefully, tall, pale figure entered our midst. Spidery hands held a wooden stick, red eyes glared at us from a face with no nose. His appearance struck terror in my heart, though I found I didn't know why. Surely this was a practical joke on Angel's part. But a quick glance her way found her (no great actress) on the verge of real faint, eyes huge in a pale face.

The man stepped towards us with a gliding walk, looking at each person in turn. He circled us, twirling that wooden stick in his fingers, a gleam of delight in his red-eyed gaze. A part of me wondered what on Earth a man could do with a wooden stick as a weapon, but another part knew that the answer was not something I ever wanted to find out.

"Look at you, innocent muggles, unaware that magic exists. Yes, I can see the question in your eyes… I can cause very real pain with my 'wooden stick'. Don't believe me?" His voice was high pitched, elegant, and frightening. The man raised his stick, pointed it at someone in the crowd, and yelled, "CRUCIO!" A girl screamed, a scream full of agony, of a desire for the pain to end. I gasped, wondering who was being tortured, but unable to tear my eyes away from the man's eyes, which were alive with amusement. He abruptly waved his stick (his wand?) and the girl quit screaming. I could hear her, sobbing quietly, and I knew that the people around her were beginning to unfreeze, to bend down and comfort her. "You see?" The man continued. "Very real pain. So, sit. I have a few questions to ask. Answer wisely, and know that I can tell if you're lying. Tell a lie, and you'll die." With a flick of his wand, tables and chairs appeared from nowhere. He beckoned us towards them, and, dumbly, we marched towards them. I found my free hand held by Derek's, Angel on his other side, Together, Derek, Angel, Danielle, and I found a table, and were joined by Michael, Caroline, and Belle, all of whom were trembling with fear. I tried to smile, to think of something positive, but nothing came to mind. Only one thought echoed in my mind: _magic is real. Magic is real and magic is going to kill me. Magic is real. Magic is real and magic is going to kill me. Oh God help me. Oh God, save us all. _

**A/N: Please read and review! I will update super soon! **


	2. Living Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed the story! It's greatly appreciated! I don't have much to say, just that we're moving the events of HP to present day, so I can't get yelled at for having iPhones/iPods in a story that occurs in the 90s. :D On with the show!**

The man paced around the seven large tables he had conjured. Oh, foolish muggles. How ignorant were they to think that they could celebrate, celebrate life, when he, the Dark Lord, stalked their starry skies. He would show them. He would change the town forever, make them feel the pain of the loss of the majority of the senior class, those rising stars with hopes and dreams.

_Let the fun begin, _he thought, smirking.

(line break here)

My eyes tracked his every movement. I saw the slow smirk travel across the smooth planes of his face, and knew he had come to a decision, one that we wouldn't enjoy. The man (what was his name?) walked to the table furthest from mine, where a few of my classmates sat, eyes wide and staring unblinkingly ahead. I felt a pang of pity and terror, and longed for nothing more than to get up and save everyone.

"What's you name?" The man asked in his silken voice, looking directly at a terror-stricken Lisa.

"L-Lisa…" She stuttered. "Please…Please… What do you want? Don't hurt us! We didn't do anything!"

"Do anything? Why, Lisa, the only thing you've done wrong is exist. You're a filthy muggle. Muggles, non-magical people, need to be eradicated, so the full glory of witches and wizards can shine forth. Muggles need to be slaves to pureblooded wizards. That, my dear, is the answer to your question." He was staring at her, a small smile on the edges of his lips. Lisa was shaking, trembling, and I knew she was telling herself that it was all a dream, all a bad dream, and that surely she would wake up soon. We all were telling that to ourselves.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Lisa looked away, blinking back tears.

"Tell me Lisa… Do you think muggles are better than wizards? Answer me truthfully, or face the consequences."

I knew the answer she must give, but I had a sinking feeling that the man with the hissing voice wouldn't care either way.

"W-w-wizards…" Lisa murmured, wiping away a few tears. She looked up, and away, looking at her twin brother, who was seated at another table. Ashton was pale as snow, both hands clenched into a tight fist. Only terror of inadvertent retribution kept him in his seat. Lisa raised her chin, mouthed _I love you_ to Ashton, and faced the snake-like man, who had watched the whole thing with amusement.

"Correct. Now. Your reward." He raised his wand, raised it slowly, tauntingly, and muttered two simple words. "Avada Kedavra." There was a vibrant flash of green light, and a thud. Lisa's limp body had slid out of her chair and onto the hard earth. Dead.

"NO!" Ashton shouted, jumping from his seat. He ran towards Lisa, sobbing, and clutched her lifeless body. He rocked her back and forth, a low keening noise rising from his lips. We were all riveted, staring at the scene in shock. How was such a thing possible? How? As we watched, spell bound, the man raised his wand and Ashton dropped dead. I was aware of half-rising from my seat, aware that others were doing the same, but, like marionettes, we sat down as he turned to face us.

"No more interruptions. None. You will sit quietly, and not say a word unless I am asking you a question. I will ask each of you a question. I want an honest answer, or I will kill you and your family. Except for you," he nodded at Angel. "Your parents and siblings are dead. They got to watch while I tortured your baby brother into insanity, and imperioused your sister into doing my will. Then I killed them all. Such easy victims."

I turned, horrified, towards Angel, and clasped her hand, conveying what little sympathy I could silently. Tears coursed unheeded down her cheeks, and rage burned in my heart. I held her hand as the man returned to the first table, to the remnants of my classmates. I put my head on Derek's shoulder, stifling horrified gasps, as, one by one they answered questions, and died, dropping like flies after a flash of green light. What horrified dream was this? Surely it was fake, surely it was! My iPhone alarm would ring in a few moments, and I would wake, horrified, but glad to know that it wasn't real. But no. As Amanda fell, as John was murdered, as friends were left lifeless in the man's tread, I began to realize that the nightmare had only just begun, and that there was no one to hear us scream. No one at all.

(line break here)

"Honey, it's getting kind of late. I know that I didn't give Scarlett a curfew, but one o'clock is late, even for her. I'm going to call her." Vivian, Scarlett's mom, got up from the couch, and rummaged through her purse for her cellphone. She found it, and dialed her daughter's familiar number. It went straight to voicemail. She frowned, and dialed Mrs. Grace, Angel's mother and her best friend from high school. The house phone rang and rang, with no one picking up. Vivian looked back at her husband, worried. "There wasn't an answer…"

"She probably turned her phone off. Didn't want to be worried by any outside drama while she was having fun. She's fine. I know she is. And the Grace's are probably asleep. She'll be home soon." Anthony smiled at his wife, trying to reassure her, while he was inwardly ticking off places she could be. "Maybe she's spending the night and forgot to tell us. She will turn up."

Vivian nodded, putting down her phone and smiling up at Anthony. "I'm going to go check on Hannah." She turned and slowly went upstairs, pausing in Hannah's room to make sure their five-year-old daughter was okay. Vivian meant to go to her room, but wound up in Scarlett's room, staring at her daughter's empty bed, unable to shake the feeling that her daughter was not all right, that her daughter was in very real danger, and that it was too late for Vivian to do anything to help her.

(line break here)

The man had finally reached my table. After an eternity of watching friends being tortured to death, or killed quickly, it was finally my turn. My heart was pounding, palms slick with sweat. Beside me, Derek stiffened, and sat straighter. I knew that he was expecting to be the first to be killed, since it looked like the man was headed his way. The man turned, though, and went to Angel's side.

"Your turn," he hissed, lifting her chin with one spidery finger. "What should your question be? Your grandfather was a preacher, was he not? And your parents were lacking in the faith… So my question to you, answer truthfully, do you believe in your God?"

There was a pause, as Angel stared up at the man. She bowed her head, threw one final glance at me where I sat, hands clenched on the arms of my chair, longing to run up and protect her. To save what was left of us from this man. Two hundred dead seniors, and only seven of us left.

"I do believe in God. But please, don't kill me. That's a true answer, so let us be. You've killed enough people! Don't you feel terrible for that? They had lives! Hopes and dreams and friends and lovers and family! They didn't deserve to die. You should leave, you've killed enough people here. So go! Let us be." She glared up at him, defiance shining in fierce gray eyes. Her small body brimmed with energy, and admiration welled up within me. I was so proud of her, yet I was too scared to say anything to back her up. The man chortled and pulled out his wand. Angel flinched, expecting a quick death. I knew, from countless sleepovers and midnight conversations, that, like me, the only thing she really feared was death. She feared the lack of knowledge concerning the other side, feared not being aware, not being able to think and talk and run with friends and family. Today was, by definition, our worst nightmare. We were finally facing the unknown, our greatest fear, and totally unprepared. To our surprise though, the man muttered under his breath and a gun appeared out of thin air. It was so shocking, so unexpected, that for a second I was tempted to bark out a laugh. Why would he need a gun, when he had a weapon that could do literally anything? My question was answered when he pointed it lazily at Angel and shot her in the stomach.

"That is for your insolence. A slow death. A painful one too. I'd use the Cruciatus, but I don't want you to die too quickly."

Angel gasped, slumping over in her chair, clutching her stomach. "Really?" She croaked, glaring up at him. "Really? You're going to shoot me in the stomach and give me the most painful death while others have been somewhat faster? Rude."

Typical Angel, being insolent in the face of death, despite her fear. This was why we had been friends for so long. The man didn't even spare her a glance. He turned instead to Michael.

"Your turn."

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Pain

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long. School has been hectic, and there's so much for me to do. Several essays to write, college application after college application… So it hasn't been easy to find time to write for fun. I have time now though, so here's a chapter. Only one or two left after this one.**

Michael stared up at the nameless man, his eyes wide with terror. His hand grasped Belle's tightly, the knuckles on his hands bone white. I saw the man raise his wand, and I looked away, burying my face in Derek's shoulder. His hand rose, stroking my hair methodically. Michael was talking, bargaining for all of our lives, but he wasn't successful. That much I could tell from the cruel voice.

"Nagini…" The man hissed. Startled, I looked up, wondering who Nagini was.

My question was answered when a huge snake, probably a boa, slithered toward us. The man hissed something, and the snake paused, changed direction, heading towards Angel's limp form. Her breathing was harsh, ragged, and I instantly knew what the snake was going to do.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, the words bursting out in an explosion of noise. I felt my throat tear, but I didn't care. My hands flew out, shoving my chair back from the table. I tripped, stumbled, over the chair leg, and kicked it away. Besides me, I was aware of Derek and Michael also getting up and dashing for the man. I didn't care. I had to save Angel. I reached her side and pulled her roughly away from the snake. She looked up at me, dazed from loss of blood, and tried to smile. I couldn't. Grimly, I tugged the ribbon from her hair and held it against the wound in her stomach.

"Hold it tight." I told her. I turned back to Derek and Michael, watching as they taunted the man. He looked amused, watching the two youths circle him, fury glinting in their eyes. Slowly, with relish, he drew his wand. With two quick slashes and two flashes of green, they fell dead.

My mind went blank. There was no way this could be happening. No way at all. With another quick stroke, Belle and Caroline fell dead, both of their faces covered with tears.

It was just Angel and me.

How was this happening?

How was this even possible?

The man sauntered toward us, the snake at his heels. I glanced around me, frantically, looking for a way out. There was none. Next to me, Angel collapsed in a dead faint. I watched, rooted to the spot, unable to move, as the snake slid towards her, opening its jaw. I closed my eyes, tears coursing down my cheeks as my best friend was devoured. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that I was next. That my death would be equally unpleasant.

So I was not surprised when he raised his wand and a wave of never ending pain coursed through my body. I screamed, louder than I thought possible, my body alight with inescapable pain. My throat tore, and warm blood gushed down my throat choking me, cutting off air. Unable to scream, I whimpered, wishing for death.

I got my wish.

"Dinner, Nagini," the man purred.

The last thing I was aware of was the end of pain, and a high, cold laugh.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
